


to (be) your (mr.) right

by kept_secrets



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I don't really remember how to tag, M/M, Neighbor au, apologies for this honestly, there is a lot more feelings involved than you would think for a prompt like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kept_secrets/pseuds/kept_secrets
Summary: seungwoo is doing pretty well with hisnotcrush on his neighbor. that is until summer hits.prompt #50: seungwoo's used to seeing his neighbor, yohan, go for a jog every morning; he's had enough time to get used to that. what he's not expecting, however, is to see him run shirtless at the height of summer, chest glistening with sweat and sweet tiddies bouncing with every step
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42
Collections: SUMMER BLISS: A X1 Ficfest: Round 1





	to (be) your (mr.) right

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray! It's done! I have never written anything like this before so there was a lot of deleting and rewriting.  
> Thank you to my friends for bearing through with me crying to you and forcing you to hold my hand through the 84934893 rewrites.
> 
> To the prompter: Apologies, this probably came out a lot softer than you were hoping for. But regardless, I hope you still enjoy it. 🥺

Seungwoo can remember it clear as day. It was a random Friday afternoon, in early September when he had come home from work before five in the afternoon. That’s when he noticed the moving truck parked at the end of the driveway of the house right next to his own. In all honesty, Seungwoo had been so busy that he hadn’t even noticed when the sign changed from “for sale” to “sold”. 

He hears shuffling before he notices a young man carrying a box from the back of the truck, heading towards the open garage. The first thing on Seungwoo’s mind is that the young man was attractive and tall. He was wearing a pair of nicely fitted jeans, a black t-shirt, and a thicker flannel shirt that he’d left unbuttoned. Seungwoo manages to stop ogling long enough to notice that the man was starting to struggle. Setting down his workbag, Seungwoo takes a few quick strides before gently moving to support the awkwardly large box from the other side. 

“Need some help?” Seungwoo asks, trying not to laugh as the stranger peeks at him from the side, eyes opened wide in shock at how the box suddenly feels lighter. “Sorry, I just came over since it looked like you were starting to lose your grip.”

“No, thank you! You were right. I was. My mom would have killed me, this box has the set of china she gifted me when I bought the house.” 

Seungwoo must have looked shocked since the mystery man, starts laughing, eyes bright and mouth open with the cutest set of bunny teeth on display that Seungwoo has ever seen. Oh no. Mystery guy isn’t just a worker? Mystery guy is his new neighbor? Mystery guy, who is cute and giggly is _staying_? “Bought the house?”

“Yeah, bought the house. I’m Yohan, the newest resident of this lovely suburb.” Yohan introduces himself. “I’m so sorry, we’re just out here holding my heavy box of belongings.” 

Seungwoo shakes his head, but he follows Yohan’s lead as he heads to the garage. Once they set down the box, Yohan holds out his hand. Seungwoo takes his hand in his own, giving the other a firm handshake. “It’s nice to meet you, Yohan. I’m Seungwoo, your neighbor on the left side.”

“Facing my house or from inside my house facing the street?” Yohan asks, brows furrowed together. He looks so serious that Seungwoo has to bite back a smile to keep himself from laughing. 

“Facing your house.” 

“Ah, okay.” 

(Seungwoo tries to convince himself that the smile Yohan shoots him isn’t doing anything to his heart.)

Yohan, Seungwoo learns, is an early riser. He sees Yohan dressed in joggers and a hoodie every morning as he gets ready to leave for work. It’s been about a week and a half now.

“Hi, hyung!” Yohan yells one day, waving his hand in a greeting. Seungwoo waves back, he’s running a little later than usual today so he doesn’t want to chitchat too much.  
  


“Hi, Yohan!” Seungwoo yells back. It’s at that moment where Seungwoo realizes that he may be a little fucked. Yohan smiles, bright and cute and Seungwoo is very _very_ sure that his heart is in fact, doing something. It only goes downhill from there, when Yohan turns around and Seungwoo gets a wonderful view of Yohan’s ass in the pair of formfitting joggers. 

Perhaps Seungwoo needs to discuss matters with his friends.

Seungwoo really wishes he _hadn’t_ discussed matters with his friends. As soon as he’d mentioned his new neighbor, Hangyul had asked if Seungwoo thought he was cute, and although Seungwoo said no, the two seconds of hesitation was enough for the younger to smirk at him.

“Just admit it. There’s no harm in thinking someone is attractive.” Wooseok interjects, shoulders shrugging while hugging a stack of paperwork. 

“It is when the neighbor is new and I don’t want to make things awkward.” Seungwoo retorts, closing his eyes in frustration. Of course, his friends would be on board with it. They’ve been telling him to date for _years_.

“Okay, but how often did you speak to your last neighbors? If it gets awkward, stop saying hi.” Hangyul counters, one brow raised in a silent challenge for Seungwoo to fight his logic. Hangyul brought up a good point, Seungwoo has probably interacted with Yohan more the past few days than he did the whole year with his old neighbors.

(Seungwoo pretends he doesn’t start lingering a little in the mornings just to catch a glimpse of Yohan and his ass, it _definitely_ wasn’t for his smile every time he told him “good morning”.) 

“So, why the suburbs?” Seungwoo takes a swig of his beer as he watches Yohan grilling meat. They’re outside in Yohan’s small backyard, the younger invited him over for dinner when he realized he ordered way too much meat for just himself, plus Seungwoo is a little burnt out tonight and a free meal sounds great. Yohan takes a peek back at him, shrugging his shoulders.

“Honestly? My family. Most of my friends have bachelor pads or studio apartments in the cities, but I’ve been saving up for a while and if my parents come to visit, I thought it would be homier if they could spend the night. Plus, if my parents come, then my sisters are probably going to come too.” Yohan explains, expression turning fond as he talks about his family. It’s endearing to see Yohan opening up happily about his parents and sisters, about how he was as a child, and how it was tough for him at first when he moved away. “It’s okay now though, back then I was stubborn and wanted my freedom. But now? I’m always asking when they think they’ll come to visit.”

Seungwoo hums in agreement, nodding his head. “I can agree with that, I’m kinda the same way now with my own family. Most of them are still in Busan, so I don’t see them too often. I probably see my oldest sister the most but that’s because she lives in Seoul.”

“Ah, that’s a shame. Do you get to visit them often?” Yohan asks, flipping over the meat for the last time before taking it off the grill, setting a plateful in front of Seungwoo. He pauses, pondering Yohan’s question, shaking his head after. 

“I guess I don’t. Though, besides holidays I guess I don’t try to visit as much as I should.” 

“Maybe you can try more now, especially if you miss them,” Yohan suggests, sitting down with a small smile on his lips.

“I guess I should, yeah.”

Yohan’s suggestion sticks onto Seungwoo’s mind for the rest of the night, stealing a glance at his calendar before making a few quick arrangements. Seungwoo ends up going to visit his parents that weekend, taking off Friday and the following Monday as well (he really likes to hoard his vacation time).

It’s Monday afternoon when he pulls back into his driveway, seeing an older woman trying to carry big grocery bags from an unfamiliar car in Yohan’s driveway. Taking a closer look, Seungwoo recognizes the kind eyes on the woman, causing Seungwoo to head on over, crossing over the little lawn. “May I help you?” 

The woman looks at him in shock before nodding. “Oh yes, please. Thank you.” 

“No problem.” Seungwoo grins before taking the bags, quickly heading inside, and he’s been over enough now to know where the kitchen and dining room is. Rounding the corner, Seungwoo whistles, a bit surprised at the sheer number of groceries already placed on the dining room table. “Oh wow.”

“I tend to go a little crazy, but you know! It’s only my son’s birthday once a year.” Yohan’s mother laughs as she trails behind with yet another set of bags, dropping them on the kitchen counter. 

“It’s Yohan’s birthday?” Seungwoo asks, eyes widening again in surprise. He supposes he’s never really _asked_ Yohan before when his birthday is, but a warning would have been nice.

“Yes! We’re gonna have a big party here, tonight. It’s a surprise. He doesn’t know we’re here. I forgot a couple of things though so the husband and the girls are fetching them for me. I needed to unload the car though.” Mrs. Kim explains, Seungwoo biting back a smile since he can see and hear the resemblance now. Even the way they ramble is similar. “You should come! Uh…” 

“Seungwoo.” Seungwoo belatedly introduces himself, offering his hand for her to shake. The slight change in expression doesn’t go unnoticed by Seungwoo.

“Oh, Seungwoo. The neighbor from the _left_.” She comments, tilting her head with a pensive expression on her face. As quick as the look appeared on her face, it disappeared with a smile. “You should come then if you are free.” 

“I... I do happen to be free,” Seungwoo admits, not knowing why he doesn’t just lie and refuse the invitation. “Excellent.” 

(Seungwoo tries to not notice the way Yohan’s cheeks redden when he notices him at his birthday party, his ears meeting the same fate once Yohan hears that his mom had been the one that had convinced him to come. Seungwoo didn’t have a gift prepared either, opting to gift a few shirts that his sisters had gotten him that were just a size too small for him. Yohan seems so grateful though that Seungwoo just shakes his head and tells him it’s no big deal.)

Fall changes to winter and Seungwoo sees Yohan add on one layer at a time. It’s cute, seeing Yohan run around with a puffy winter jacket, the tip of his nose red as he smiles and waves a gloved hand at Seungwoo while he runs past his house. 

As snow falls, Yohan’s running path gets smaller. The older finds himself shoveling a bit more of the sidewalk for his neighbor to run on. Yohan is thankful, dropping off treats for Seungwoo whenever he tries a new pastry recipe (he’s surprisingly good) every now and then. It’s much easier to catch the younger on his morning jogs when he’s just running back and forth in front of their houses. 

Seungwoo had decided to work from home today, mostly everyone at his office had since the weather channel reported a snowstorm in the late afternoon. The last thing he wants to do is drive home in the middle of a storm. He checks his personal email, scrolling on his phone with his coffee mug in his hand when he sees an email alerting him that a package he had been waiting for was delivered yesterday night. Setting down his coffee, he moves to put on his winter coat before moving swiftly to put on his shoes. 

As soon as he walks outside, he’s hit by the cold, grimacing as he squints his eyes, taking note of Yohan running back and forth on the sidewalk yet again. Even from where he stands, he can tell Yohan had just stopped to sneeze, before he even comprehends what he’s doing, Seungwoo is making his way down his driveway to offer Yohan a tissue (he always has them in his coat for emergencies). 

“Here,” Seungwoo says, startling the younger enough to make him jerk back, slipping on a small patch of ice. It happens in slow motion, Yohan’s arms flying up as his boot glides on the ice, making Seungwoo reach out on instinct. Suddenly Yohan’s face is close, _too_ close and Seungwoo can see the redness on the other’s cheeks (it’s probably from the _cold_ , Seungwoo). “You okay?”

Yohan immediately straightens himself up, avoiding Seungwoo’s gaze as he takes a step back. “Yes, sorry!”

“You don’t have to be sorry, Yohan-ah. I shouldn’t have snuck up on you like that.” Seungwoo reasons, offering Yohan the tissue. Glancing down at the tissue, Yohan takes it out of Seungwoo’s hand, cheeks getting a whole shade darker. 

“No, it’s okay. Thank you, hyung.” Yohan says right before blowing his nose, placing it in his pocket afterward. Seungwoo watches as Yohan scrunches his nose in an attempt to keep it warm, his nose wriggling adorably. The action reminds Seungwoo so much of a bunny, suddenly endeared. 

“Don’t mention it.”

(Seungwoo tries very hard not to think of warmth when he thinks about Yohan, but it’s hard when he opens his birthday and Christmas gift from his neighbor, touched at the thoughtfulness of it all. Yohan had gone out of his way to get him a signed copy of one of his favorite books, a voucher to his favorite cafe, and a yearly membership to Costco (Seungwoo is lowkey sad that means he won’t get to go as often with Yohan anymore, but the younger had explained that he got it for him so he doesn’t have to wait around for him anymore to go). Seungwoo kinda feels bad that all he got the younger was an expensive athletic outfit in dark purple because he thought Yohan would look _cute_ in it.

Yohan of course loves it.)

Spring seems to roll in earlier than usual this year, the snow melting fairly quickly. Before Seungwoo knows it, the weather is fairly warm outside. 

“Hyung, you should join me for a run one morning,” Yohan comments while making himself a cup of coffee with Seungwoo’s keurig, having just run out of k-cups at his house. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe on a Saturday, when you’re willing to jog at an appropriate time for the weekend.” Seungwoo teases, reaching past Yohan to grab his favorite mug. Yohan stiffens up, clearing his throat before nodding.

“Pfft, yeah. Okay fine. This Saturday at ten? We can go to lunch after.” The younger suggests, taking a sip from his mug after adding in a surplus amount of creamer and sugar. 

“You’re on.”

(Seungwoo wonders if this counts as a date. Do people usually go on jogs for a date? But they’re having lunch after, so it counts, right?)

It’s significantly warmer by the time Saturday rolls around, Yohan knocking on Seungwoo’s door five minutes before ten. Seungwoo goes to greet him in his simple black training shorts and a fitted matching black running shirt, hair kept down in a messy but stylish do. 

Except when he swings the door open, he’s met with Yohan in a black baseball cap (how the _hell_ does someone look that attractive in a hat?), a form-fitting white compression t-shirt that leaves little to no imagination of what’s underneath, and what is definitely not the _shortest_ pair of running shorts that Seungwoo has ever seen, but there is a pretty sizable slit on the sides that gives Seungwoo a very nice view of firm and muscular thighs that has his mind short-circuiting. 

“Hi hyung! You ready?” Yohan inquires with the sweetest smile that Seungwoo feels bad that his mind had immediately gone to how nice Yohan would look after a nice jog in these very clothes. 

“Hmm? Yep. Yeah. Yep.” Seungwoo blurts out, coughing to try and control himself from spiraling down further.

“Great! I think we can go for an hour, freshen up and then meet again for lunch?” 

Seungwoo just nods, slightly flustered that all he’s done is answered the door and Yohan already has him winded. How was he supposed to focus on just exercising and _not_ get distracted by his running partner and thinking about other ways of how they could work up a sweat together? 

“Are you sure? Is something wrong?” Yohan asks, brows knitting together in concern as he steps in closer.

“Yeah! I’m good. Promise.” Seungwoo responds a tad too loud, smiling sheepishly in apology as Yohan jumps back slightly in surprise. 

“Alrighty, if you say so. We can start off slow if you want,” the younger offers, lips tugging into a playful smirk before he turns around and easily goes down the few steps before heading down the driveway to the sidewalk. Seungwoo thought seeing the bit of exposed thigh was dangerous before, but here he is, watching the way Yohan’s ass fills out the running shorts from behind and he’s absolutely sure he’s malfunctioning now. 

Yohan turns around once again, eyes squinting as he wonders why Seungwoo is taking so long to follow him. Seungwoo gulps, catching that he’s slipped up yet again before running down the steps and making his way to the shorter male. “Slow might be good.”

“Are you sure you’re okay, hyung?”

“I’m fine, Yohannie.” _I’m just too damned thirsty to think straight._

Yohan eyes him, clearly unsure until Seungwoo starts jogging ahead of him. 

“Come on, slowpoke.” Seungwoo jabs playfully, watching as Yohan’s eyes change from worried to competitive.

“Excuse me?” 

“I said, come _on_ , slowpoke.” Seungwoo laughs as he starts running ahead, hearing Yohan steps behind him. 

Being an athlete when he was younger and still maintaining his physique after all these years, Seungwoo thought he’ll put up a pretty good fight with Yohan on a jog. He found out that he was very wrong when halfway through he began to lose steam and was forced to jog behind Yohan. Behind Yohan where he once again had a _spectacular_ view of the shorter running in his short shorts. He’s once again breathless because now that Yohan’s moving more actively, his muscles are flexing as he jogs and Seungwoo is pretty sure he’s just shamelessly checking his neighbor out right now. 

“So, you were saying? _Slowpoke_.” Yohan says as he slows down, one eyebrow raised and Seungwoo is ashamed at how hot he finds it. 

“I take back my previous statement.” Seungwoo relents, eyes silently begging for the younger to call it quits. Yohan shoots him a look, clearly pitying him before he stops jogging, head tilting to the side. 

“Should we head ba-”

Before Yohan even finishes his sentence, Seungwoo is nodding in agreement. 

“Come on, let’s head back home.” 

(Seungwoo ignores his heart doing a little jump at the thought that Yohan meant going home _together._ )

He can’t help but to grimace, face scrunching up as he peels the shirt away from his skin. Seungwoo finishes getting undressed before getting in the shower, turning on the water and letting the warm stream of water wash away his sweat before he starts cleaning himself off, his mind starting to wander as he lathers his hair with shampoo. 

Yohan.

Yohan.

_Yohan._

He thinks of the way Yohan’s thigh muscles move as he runs, how nice his ass looks in those little shorts, how fit he undoubtedly is now that Seungwoo has seen him in a shirt that is probably two sizes too small for him. The shirt teased him with a covered view of defined abs and toned pecs.

Yohan is a work of art and somehow he’s his neighbor and yet again the other has unknowingly become both the best and worst thing that has happened to him in the past year. 

Seungwoo wonders how Yohan would look sprawled out on his bed, looking sweaty, messed up, and downright sinful. 

Seungwoo ponders how Yohan would sound if he called him like he did when Seungwoo teases him but in a _completely_ different situation. Voice whiny and desperate for the older to do something.

Seungwoo feels his cock twitch in interest, eyes closing as he imagines Yohan whining, moaning, begging for Seungwoo to give him what he wants. Imagines the noises the younger would make if he were to tease him in bed, lips and teeth grazing against toned but sensitive thighs. Yohan’s back arching as he whimpers for more. 

Seungwoo wraps his hand around his cock, the water making the glide easy enough as he starts pumping his hand up and down slowly. Mind wandering to Yohan again and how good he’d look getting fucked on his bed, flushed skin against the dark gray of his sheets. His grip gets tighter, thinking about Yohan moving his hips to meet his thrusts, the sounds Seungwoo would punch out of him whenever he slams back in. 

Seungwoo knows he won’t last long, already worked up from just seeing how Yohan looked this morning. He continues with his eyes closed, allowing himself to just this once to give in and to let himself fantasize about all the ways he wants to take Yohan. To claim him, to ruin him, to have him at his mercy.

It’s not until he imagines sweet, _sweet_ Yohan bouncing up and down on his lap, arms wrapped around Seungwoo’s shoulders and whispering out a broken and breathless “Seungwoo hyung!” in his ear does he let go, coming all over the shower wall. He’s more than a little lightheaded, the force of his orgasm so strong that he’s panting while trying to catch his breath. 

“Fuck.”

Seungwoo closes his eyes again, letting shame wash over him as he stands under the showerhead. It dawns on him that he’d just jerked off at the thought of Yohan. Yohan who he sees every day. Yohan that he sees running every morning. Yohan who he’s supposed to meet right after freshening up for lunch.

_Great._

How is he supposed to act normal now? 

(Thankfully it’s not too bad, but Seungwoo has to try not to blush every time he hears Yohan whining throughout lunch. He just can’t help it, the way the other flushes and whines is too much for Seungwoo to think straight, but he keeps teasing him anyways.)

Things have gone without any more mishaps on Seungwoo’s side, now that he’s accepted the fact that not only does he think Yohan is extremely cute but he also finds the other extremely attractive. Yet considering all of that, he thought he’s been doing a pretty good job at keeping himself in check. 

That is until the hottest day of the summer. Seungwoo truly despises exiting his house in a suit when as soon as he opens the door, he’s met with unbelievably hot heat and the fabric of his button-up dress shirt suddenly feels like a second skin. He’s aggravated as he makes his way to his car, too focused on getting out of the smoldering heat and inside so he can blast the air conditioning that he doesn’t notice when Yohan jogs his way up his driveway and right behind him. 

“Seungwoo hyung! You’re a little late today,” Yohan comments, startling Seungwoo slightly. Seungwoo turns his head to look at him, planning on playfully chastising the younger but he ends up making a strained noise when he sees the state Yohan is in. “Hyung?”

Seungwoo exhales sharply, taking in the sight of Yohan in a pair of basketball shorts that hang low on his hips. What really catches Seungwoo this time though is the lack of shirt on the shorter’s upper body. The older man lets his eyes wander, ignoring Yohan’s question as he examines the way the other’s abs are even more defined than he had thought. His head tilts back up, shamelessly appreciating the view of Yohan’s pecs being highlighted by the sweat trailing down to his torso. Before even processing what he was doing, Seungwoo lifts his hand, gently pressing two fingers against Yohan’s chest. Immediately retracting his hand once he’s met with pure muscle.

“Very… firm,” Seungwoo manages to say, ears tinting a deep shade of red because that was _definitely_ not what he was aiming to say let alone _do_.

“... firm?” Yohan questions, tilting his head as he eyes the older with obvious confusion in his eyes. Seungwoo supposes it’s a small win that Yohan wouldn’t bring up the fact that he just felt him up.

“Yep! Look at that, I gotta go but I forgot something for my presentation. Thanks for stopping me Yohan-ah or I would have totally left without it.” Seungwoo blurts out, already turning around to hide back into his house. 

“Oh! Okay, you’re welcome hyung. See you later?” The personification of all Seungwoo’s problems yells, waving a hand in the air as Seungwoo hums loudly to him in approval. 

As soon as he slams the door shut, he reaches for his cellphone, frantically sending a group text.

**[Seungwoo]** Help, I fucked up with Yohan. **😭** _7:37 AM_

 **[Hangyul]** Literally, HOW? He’s so into you. _7:37 AM_

 **[Wooseok]** Do we really wanna know? _7:37 AM_

 **[Seungwoo]** He was running without a shirt. 

I got distracted. I felt up his tiddy. _7:38 AM_

 **[Hangyul]** I’m sorry, you WHAT????? _7:38 AM_

 **[Wooseok]** I am so embarrassed for you. _7:38 AM_

 **[Seungwoo]** I reached over and touched his sweaty, 

chiseled pectoral with my fingers. _7:38 AM_

GUYS, PLEASE. HELP. _7:39 AM_

GUYS? _7:40 AM_

 **[Hangyul]** Sorry, I’m too busy CRYING. 😂😂😂

Hyung, what in the actual fuck??? 

How did he even respond? _7:41 AM_

 **[Wooseok]** Both Hangyul and I just burst out laughing in the office. _7:41 AM_

 **[Seungwoo]** He acted as if nothing happened. _7:42 AM_

 **[Hangyul]** I TOLD you he liked you too. 

There is no way he would not say anything if he didn’t. _7:42 AM_

 **[Seungwoo]** … It gets worse. In my panic...

After the fact, I told him that it’s firm. _7:43 AM_

 **[Wooseok]** Sometimes you make it really hard to help you. _7:43 AM_

 **[Seungwoo]** Thanks??? _7:44 AM_

 **[Hangyul]** I really wished I was there to see you gay panic that bad.

But Yohan is cute af so I don’t fault you. _7:45 AM_

 **[Seungwoo]** 🖕🏻🖕🏻🖕🏻 _7:45 AM_

 **[Wooseok]** 😘😘😘 _7:46 AM_

After avoiding Yohan for the rest of the day (which wasn’t that hard considering he did have a ton of work to do after his presentation), Seungwoo is more than ready to file the encounter that morning away into the “forget this ever happened” folder. He doesn’t know what is worse, the fact that he fantasized about Yohan or the fact that he couldn’t control himself and straight up _touched_ him? Sighing to himself, he glances up at the ceiling. 

“He’s gonna be the death of me.” Seungwoo whispers, closing his eyes briefly, another loud sigh escaping his lips. “Probably doesn’t even know what he’s doing to me.” 

(That night, he dreams of kind smiles and shy touches. Of Yohan giving him the brightest smile and of Yohan’s hand in his.)

**[Seungwoo]** I think I have a crush. _9:02 AM_

 **[Wooseok]** He thinks. 🙄 Are you even coming in today? _9:02 AM_

 **[Hangyul]** He THINKS. 😂 Yeah hyung, why are you late today?

Avoiding someone? _9:03 AM_

 **[Seungwoo]** I hate you all. _9:03 AM_

Somehow it’s even hotter than yesterday, hotter and more humid. Seungwoo desperately wants fall to start early if it’s going to continue to be like _this_. He’s hoping with his late start he will manage to miss his neighbor’s daily run today. Since he’s in no hurry, he takes his time to grab his mail that he’d forgotten to get last night. It’s when he’s heading back from his mailbox that he sees Yohan. Yohan who seems to be mouthing along to the song blasting in his airpods, looking even better in motion than he did in place yesterday. 

Seungwoo doesn’t even register that his hand has gone lax, dropping all the envelopes to the ground as he watches the way Yohan’s whole chest glistens in the sunlight (does sweat usually sparkle?). His eyes focus on how his neighbor’s tiddies bounce with every step he takes, chiseled muscles tightening with every swift motion. What’s worse is that Yohan is wearing the super short running shorts with the big slit on the sides, exposing even more skin than is already necessary. Seungwoo feels his mouth suddenly feel very dry. 

“Hyung?” Yohan tries to catch the taller’s attention, tilting his head when he gets no response. Shrugging his shoulders, Yohan bends down to collect the fallen mail on the floor, putting it in a neat pile before pushing them gently into Seungwoo’s hand.

“Oh. Thanks,” Seungwoo says while properly taking the mail out of Yohan’s hand. 

“Are you okay? You seem… distracted lately.” 

Seungwoo pauses, wondering what the consequences might be if he tells Yohan why he’s been so distracted lately. He steals a quick glance at Yohan in all his glory again before deciding that it’s worth a shot. If things go south he can just hide in his house and avoid Yohan forever. Maybe _he_ can move. 

“Yeah, I have been distracted lately. Mainly because of you.”

“Because of me?” Yohan asks, clearly shocked by the news.

“You’re already devastatingly cute and now you go around like…” Seungwoo gestures at Yohan’s torso, hoping the younger will get the point. Sighing in frustration, Seungwoo gestures to Yohan’s shorts next. “But then you gotta go around in that too and I’m in distress. I’m trying really hard here to stay... _civil_ but you’re making it really hard.”

Seungwoo thinks he’s done it now, Yohan glancing at him with a stoic expression. He’s probably not even interested in him. He’s prepared to bolt back inside to the safety of his own house when he catches the other’s eyes darting down lower and lower until… _oh_.

“So, you’re telling me you’ve been into me this _whole time_ but you held back to be civil?” Yohan finally asks. His expression still too emotionless for Seungwoo’s taste.

“Yes,” He responds, feeling silly now that Yohan has reiterated his words. 

The younger nods, finally flashing a mischievous smile at Seungwoo before tilting his head to the side. “Hyung, you look a little thirsty. Wanna get something at my place to quench your thirst?”

“Yes.”

Seungwoo really doesn’t know how it happened, but he’s now pressing Yohan against the younger’s bed, hands roaming everywhere as he trails kisses against the other’s neck. Yohan bites his bottom lip, reaching out to grab at Seungwoo’s tie before gently tugging on it, moving so they lock eyes.

“Hyung,” Yohan calls out, making quick work of removing the older’s tie before throwing it away in a random corner. “You are too overdressed.”

“Hey, I’m trying to keep my clothes pristine, okay?” Seungwoo counters, eyes focusing on how plump and pink Yohan’s lips are.

“Why?”

“Work.”

At his response, Yohan shoots him an unamused look. “I’ve been _waiting_ for nearly a year for this and you’re telling me you plan to go to _work_?”

“...No?” Seungwoo asks.

“I thought so, let me send Seungyoun hyung a text to cover for me.” Yohan grins, moving to reach for his phone, typing rapidly before shooting Seungwoo an expectant look. Seungwoo doesn’t hesitate, sending a quick text in the group chat with Hangyul and Wooseok before tossing his phone next to Yohan’s on the nightstand. 

“Alright, where were we?” Seungwoo asks, meeting Yohan’s gaze before the younger starts unbuttoning his shirt. 

“We were getting rid of this. And everything else. You’re too dressed compared to me, that’s not fair,” Yohan answers, laying back against the bed once Seungwoo takes over, discarding his suit jacket and dress shirt before his eyes urge Yohan to help. Luckily the younger understands, hands moving quickly to rid the older of his belt, unbuttoning his pants before tugging it down.

Seungwoo sighs in appreciation as Yohan presses his palm against his crotch, giving it a gentle squeeze before Yohan groans softly in approval. 

“Thank _god_.” 

Seungwoo can’t help but burst out laughing at that, nose brushing against Yohan’s collarbone. “That relieved, huh?”

“I prayed every night that you would have a big dick since well… everything else is big,” Yohan admits shamelessly, sighing in content. He shifts himself slightly, nudging at Seungwoo’s cheek. Once the older man moves enough, he presses their lips together, smiling into the kiss as he gives Seungwoo’s cock another firm squeeze. “Please, please, please. Haven’t I waited enough, hyung?”

Seungwoo scoffs once he’s pulled back, maneuvering so that he can use his weight to pin Yohan down. “Are you kidding me? I have an inkling you’ve been trying to purposefully make me suffer for nearly a year, _brat_.” 

“Well excuse me, Mr. Try-To-Be-Civil, I wanted to make sure you knew I was interested.” Yohan retorts, head lifting as if to challenge him. 

“... Touché.” Seungwoo finally relents, hands roaming on Yohan’s skin again, his fingers circling the younger’s nipple, smirking as he sees Yohan shudder beneath him. “If you’re interested I think I might have an idea or two to help make up for it.”

Yohan doesn’t even hesitate for a second before agreeing. The look Seungwoo is giving him is downright predatory, Yohan nodding his head in agreement, not trusting his voice. 

Seungwoo spends the next twenty minutes, lips and mouth trailing all over Yohan’s chest, teeth teasingly grazing against his nipples just so he can see Yohan’s toes curl, causing his skin to feel like it’s on fire. It’s both too much and not enough at the same time, Yohan whimpering when Seungwoo teases him yet again, leaving little marks all over the younger’s chest and torso, slowly making his way downward. When Seungwoo tugs at Yohan’s shorts, he’s pleasantly surprised at the lack of underwear. 

“You’re running around with nothing under your shorts?” Seungwoo questions, pressing open-mouthed kisses along the other’s thighs.

“Yep, wanted to make sure you have quick access,” Yohan responds cheekily, earning a gentle slap on the knee from Seungwoo. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me.” He whispers, closing his eyes just as his long slender fingers graze Yohan’s entrance. He’s surprised to find little to no resistance, eyes opening and darting up in a silent question. 

His neighbor merely smirks, easily letting his legs open a little wider. “I told you, easy access.” 

(Seungwoo takes no more than five minutes to wipe that smirk off Yohan’s face, reducing Yohan to a begging mess before he finally decides to take mercy on the younger, hands wrapping around his cock as he slams his hips in a little harder, sliding in a little deeper. He realizes he quite likes it when Yohan is speechless, plush pink lips parted in a loud moan as Seungwoo grinds his hips down, thrusts turning animalistic as he chases his release. Yohan screams his name, moans turning to whimpers and whines when Seungwoo fucks him through his orgasm, ignoring the way Yohan tightens around him. His vision goes white when Yohan whispers in his ears, muttering his name like a mantra, like he’s committing that very moment to memory as Seungwoo rams in deep, filling the condom before going limp on top of Yohan.)

Without much convincing, Yohan manages to get Seungwoo to agree to a good time again on his bed, in the hallway, on the couch. The older is kind of surprised he hasn’t asked him to do something in the kitchen yet. 

“No, this is a safe haven. It’s my food place.” Yohan protests (well, Seungwoo knows what his goal is now). 

It’s when they finally decide to call it a day and clean themselves off that Seungwoo realizes just how active his relationship will be with Yohan from now on. Yohan slides to his knees, eyelashes fluttering open and closed prettily, even if he’s under the spray of the showerhead. Both his hands reach out to grab a hold of Seungwoo’s cock, fisting at it lazily as he shoots the most innocent look he can at Seungwoo. “Hyung, can I?”

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Seungwoo repeats for the nth time that day, fingers threading in Yohan’s hair just as he wraps those pretty lips around his tip.

Yep, he’s in for a wild ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment or kudo if you enjoyed this.


End file.
